Karri Morgan: Dimension Traveler ATLA Addition
by SilentStorm1999
Summary: Karri Morgan is normal until one day when she wakes up in Antarctica! Or is it...? She meets the Gaang and helps out Aang while trying to sort out her own chiz! Please read and review! Rated T for paranoia's sake, and constructive criticism wanted! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello peeps of ATLA fanfiction, my name is SilentStorm1999, you can call me Silent, or Storm, or even…War Goddess…I really don't care what you call me. BUT, I am here and this is now and you clickety-clicked on this because you were either interested or bored and I promise you that I hope it gets better if it's not good. Sorry for the short length, it will get longer in the next chapter, this is just the prologue! So, the title might be too long, I don't know at the moment, so welcome to:**

**Karri Morgan: Dimension Traveler, A:TLA Addition!**

Okay. Before I say ANYTHING about what happened, I never meant to get slobbered on by an adorable, fluffy monster, get burned by a firebender, or drag my best friend into this mess I call life. Now, I can get on with the story.

I realize that I should tell you about myself, but hey, I can leave the imagining up to you. All that really matters is that my name is Karri Morgan, and I have had one normal life. That is, until you realize what just happened to me.

I was riding my long board home with my gym bag full of nonsensical crap that I took over to my friend Myleta's house. She and I have been best friends since we met in 1st grade. She was running behind me, but I didn't care.

"Wait up!" She yelled at me.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Just stop before I pass out!" She yelled.

I slowed to a stop and picked up my wonderful board of awesomeness. "Now why did you make me stop?" I asked, sounding annoyed. I smiled, just to let her know it was a joke.

"Because you were going _too fast_!" She whined, also smiling. We burst out laughing at the little joke. "But seriously, you forgot this." She held up my favorite pair of giant "can" headphones. You know, the ones so big they go over your ears?

"Thanks SOO much! I don't know what I'd do without them!"

"I know, I know, I'm awesome, right?" She said, smirking as I grabbed it from her hands and stuck it in my bag.

"Whatever. I need to get home before my dad…well, you know."

She looked at me with sympathy. My parents were divorced, and my dad is…not really the best father around. When he gets drunk, he decides to beat me if I don't do what he wants. My mom got me all this stuff, but she can't handle me all the time because her job doesn't give her enough money. But I don't care; I love my mom more than anything, and I would do anything to make sure she's alright. Besides, I can take anything he's dished out at me so far. I don't take pity, and Myeta's the only person I've ever told. "You don't have to go home…you can stay at my place. My parents can take care of you like a second daughter…they already think of you as one!" She said hopefully.

"No. He might hurt my mom, and you and your family too. I can't let that happen." I said, turning around. "See you later!" I said over my back. I heard a buzz in my ears and stopped for a second. I stepped off of my board long enough to not fall and crash. I fell to my knees as I succumbed to the darkness around me, lasting long enough to hear one thing.

"KARRI!"

**So, that was the end of the prologue. I hope you readers enjoyed it! Sorry about the whole…not updating…but I'll update two chapters today just to be nice. 'Kay? Yeah…don't kill me...**

**I just realize how I always say never to flame and stuff, but this time, say whatever you want. I love constructive criticism. If Karri ends up being a Mary Sue, (which I hope she doesn't) tell me how to fix it. Um, don't kill me, but I won't be updating my other stories as I'll be focusing on this one! SO, I hope no one tries to assassinate me, and um, see you next chapter!**


	2. In Which I Meet Aang & Break Zuko's Nose

I woke up shivering. Looking around, I surveyed my surroundings. I imagined my stupid attitude and my pessimistic attitude playing I Spy. (**AN: italics will be stupid, bolded italics will be pessimistic, and underlined italics will be optimism, only for the I Spy part, though.**) _I spy something white. __**Let me guess…ice.**__ YES! Now, I spy something…white. __**Ice…**__ YES! Wow, you're good at this.__** Sure. **_Just then, optimism shows up. _Hey guys, what's up? __We're playing I Spy! __**And failing.**__Oh cheer up, look! I Spy something blue! _ Wait-blue! People! I grabbed my board with one hand and zipped my jacket up with the other as I ran towards the blue color in the distance. _It's moments like these I wish I could bend all the elements. I could make a wave of water to get me there faster, or I could just sprint with airbending, or I could warm myself up with firebending; but I don't want to be considered evil right off the bat._

Just then, the shapes began to get clearer. It looked like a giant fluffy…Appa. That's the only way I could really describe it. A boy jumped o

nto the giant fluffy monster, and started to go away. I wanted to help the poor guy, I mean,it was as if the village was shunning him. So turning my direction towards the fluffy monster and away from the village people, I took my board and rode it on the ice towards him.

"HEY! STOP THE ANIMAL!" I yelled. He turned around and saw me riding towards him. I accidentally crashed into the monster's tail, but it was really soft, so no damage done. "Woah…note to self, don't ride on ice…" I said after prying myself from the tail.

"Who're you?" The boy asked, coming off of the animal.

"Depends on who's asking," I joked. The guy's gray eyes had loss and hurt in them, but he still laughed at the joke, even if it was only a bit. "My name's Karri. Can I get a ride with you? You look like you need a friend, and I have nowhere to go."

"Sure. My name's Aang, and this is Appa, my flying bison."

"Yeah and-" I started sarcastically, but then realized his name. "…A-Aang? Your name is _AANG?_" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" He wondered what's wrong, but kept going.

"Well…uh…wow…this is awkward…"

"What is?"

"Well, um…my name is Karri…like I said. But I'm not exactly from around here."

"That's kinda obvious. I mean, nobody's wearing black back at the village, and you're not going there, the only inhabited place for miles." Aang said.

"No I mean, not from this world…"

He turned around using his airbending. "How's that possible?"

"How am I supposed to know? Last thing I know is blacking out on the sidewalk, but then I wake up in the middle of sheets of ice. Not the best wake up call."

"Well…if you aren't from this world, where are you from?"

"Well, in my world, nobody's a bender, but we get by with machinery powered by electricity. Over there, anybody who is awesome knows your story as the Avatar, and I am one of those really awesome people who can quote the abridged version found on the internet." I laughed a little at the memory. Then I started a whole other conversation. "I wonder if I'm a bender…I hope so!" I said hopefully.

Aang sat there in shock then shook his head. "How do you not know if you're a bender?"

"How can I know if nobody is a bender where I'm from?"

"True. Well, if you're an Airbender, we can play Air Ball at the southern air temple!"

I smiled at his optimism. "Yeah!"

We rode off until we found some doughnut-shaped holes in the ice. Appa laid back in one of them and Aang and I decided to try to find out if I could bend.

"For airbending, you need to feel the air around you. You should feel sort of…in your element all the time. See if you can blow a blast of air at me." Aang said.

"Well…okay, that's all fine and dandy, but _how_?"

"Do this." He moved his arms in a sort of pushing action, and I tried to copy him. "No, you're too tense. Relax and try again."

I blushed and mumbled, "I feel stupid…" but I still did it. As I did, I felt the air coming around me and blasted Aang right into the ice.

"AANG! Oh my God I'm sorry!" I said as he got up.

"No, it's fine," he said, brushing snow off of himself. Then he smiled. "You're an Airbender!"

I laughed in triumph and threw my hands in the air. "YES! I'M NOT BORING ANYMORE!" I yelled, then erupted into laughter. Aang caught on and laughed with me. I fell backwards and began making a snow angel out of pure happiness. When I was done, I was soaking wet.

"Well that was stupid," I commented, looking at my wet clothes. Aang laughed and blew a huge gust of air at me, drying me off instantly. "Thanks." I smiled. When I looked behind him, my smile fell right off my face. "Zuko…" I whispered. Just then, I grabbed my long board and ran.

"KARRI!" He yelled, then sprinted ahead of me and stopped me. "What is it?"

"You-stay here-Zuko's ship-"

"WHAT?"

"You're the avatar, but he wouldn't know the difference if I ran up there, said I was the avatar, and airbended him in the face. He would get me on his ship and I would be a decoy as you go learn the elements!" I said, smiling. Then I shrugged. "Bad for me, good for you. But it doesn't matter as long as you're not in danger of dying."

"But that's _suicide_! You could get killed by _anything_!" He said, grabbing his skull as if trying to rip his hair out.

"I take offence to that."

He continued as if I hadn't said anything. "I'm not letting you go-you don't know enough bending to fight off anyone."

"Maybe not, but I could throw some decent punches at anyone who comes my way." I said, smirking. Just then, we both heard the screams of the village. I pushed Aang out of the way. "Fine. I'll get myself captured, then you get Katara and Sokka and save me."

"How do you-oh yeah…but why would I need Katara and Sokka?"

"Trust me, you can't do this without them. Besides, it looks like you miss Katara anyways." I said smirking.

He blushed. "I'll take that as both a yes and my ticket out. See you later…maybe!" I yelled as I used my long board to get there faster. As I was riding, I made out a plan. "Okay, so Sokka can fight, but he can't hold them off for long. I'll get in there and airbend Zuko in the face. After that, I'll punch him as I've always wanted to do so dearly, and either get barbequed on the spot or taken aboard. If he's about to kill me, I'll show him my necklace and-we're here!" I slid in on my board and stopped it before crashing into anyone. I threw a snowball at Zuko's face.

"Looking for me?" I stole Aang's line and said it with fake courage.

"You're not the avatar…" He said, melting the snow.

"Oh really?" I asked. I threw the blast of air in his face and he was really surprised.

"_You're_ the Airbender? _You're_ the avatar?"

"Well I'm not the only Airbender, but I wouldn't disagree to the Avatar part." _Never said I'd agree either,_ I thought.

"I've spent years training…meditating…you're just a child!" Zuko spat.

"I AM OFFENDED! I turned 14 a few months ago, thank you very much. Not that much younger than you, I suppose."

He didn't like that statement. He did a sort of war cry and shot fire at me. I moved my hands in front of me but didn't feel any burning. _There was water in front of me._ I gasped, but used my water to my advantage. I tried to bend it at Zuko, but he jumped out of the way. He shot another fire blast at me and it almost burnt the little kids!

"DUDE! Why hurt innocent lives if it's me you're after?" I yelled. I held my hands up and Zuko got closer to me to get me into the ship. When he got close enough, I punched him as hard as I could in the nose, and heard a sickening _CRACK!_ Sickening, but also exhilarating. "Bucket list number 27, break Zuko's nose, achieved!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in victory. Then I turned around and tried to run out of the village.

"Hey Avatar!" I heard a soldier shout. I turned around to see the soldier holding a fire dagger to Sokka's throat. "Come with us or he dies." My eyes widened. I liked Sokka, he was funny but sweet at the same time. I stopped and went with them without a word. Just then, I saw Aang get there. His eyes widened, and his worried gray ones met with my brown fearful ones.

"Make sure they're okay!" I yelled. As soon as I did, the soldier that attacked Sokka turned me to him and slapped me across the face.

"Shut up." My mouth was in an 'O' shape, but I glared at him as I kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Take that you filthy, evil, disgusting cockroach!" As soon as I said that, the door-thing at the front of the ship shut. I hoped I had let all those girls out there know that they don't have to take crap from guys. Anyways, Zuko came back with a bandage on his nose. I knew, then and there, that things were gonna get worse.

**Aang's POV**

I looked and saw Karri get slapped across the face by some soldier. She had a red mark on her face, but she just kicked him where it hurts. I had to wince at that; it looked _really_ painful.

"Take that you filthy, evil, disgusting cockroach!" She yelled as the entrance shut. I didn't know what a cockroach was, but I guessed it was from her world. I ran up to Sokka and Katara.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, Aang." Sokka said in a daze.

"What happened?"

"Well that girl-" Katara started.

"Karri," I interjected. I don't know why, but I guess I thought that as my friend, her name deserved to be known.

"Yeah, Karri, she came up saying she was the Avatar. Then she did airbending, and right after that, she protected the village from the fire with _waterbending_!" Katara said in amazement. "So we need to go save her. She might be able to teach me waterbending, and she's the Avatar! We can't let the Fire Nation take her away!"

I felt numb. Karri…waterbending? And Airbending? But…I was told that I was the Avatar…how can she be one too?

**~End of Chapter 1~**


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating a lot! Well, I have excuses. My school has to take the state exams tomorrow, the next day, AND the next day, and the teachers have been piling LOADS of homework. Plus, this Friday I have Pre-UIL for band, AND I have to memorize lines for a script by April 2****nd****. So, school has been ruining my life, and that has been my problem. Also, I haven't been able to find a quick way to watch Avatar online because YouTube hates me, but I finally did, so this won't be from memory anymore! Yay! This will finish up the episode The Avatar Returns, and I won't ever have a normal updating pace. This will be a lot easier to update though, because unlike Code Lyoko and Danny Phantom, I truly have an undying love for Avatar the Last Airbender. Now READ ON!**

…

Karri's POV

In my mind, one word pounded in my skull constantly.

_Shit._

"I really did it this time, didn't I?" I muttered to myself.

"Silence!" Zuko yelled at me.

"Calm down Scarface, I was just complimenting what a _lovely_ ship you have here. Look at the many shades of red there are! Scarlet, Blood Red, the generic _red_-" My sarcasm was cut off by a certain someone screaming…

"SHUT UP!"

I think we all would shut up if an angsty teen yelled at us with fire coming out of his hands and steam out of his nose. Well, while I was led to the deck by about three soldiers, Zuko, and Iroh, I thought about my scenario. I had no bending experience whatsoever; I knew Karate and Tai-Kwan-Do, but my hands were tied behind my back; and all I had in this world was my long board (which had been left at the Tribe of the Water Smurfs), and my bag which only had my iPhone, notebooks, headphones, earbuds (yeah I carry both, have a problem with that?) and many colored pens. But what could I do with that, _color_ them to death? Make them listen to my little sister's music that was on my phone and make their ears bleed? Hit them on the head with spirals?

Nope, I was screwed.

With that happy thought, we finally had gotten to the middle of the deck. Zuko was still glaring at me, even with his nose all broken and bleeding.

"Dude, you should go get that nose fixed…it's jacked up," I said with a smirk.

He glared at me once more then turned to face the door we just came through. "Take her to the prison hold."

Honestly, what was the point of leading me here if that was all he was going to do? I sighed and mentally face palmed. Just then, my mind wandered to the thought, _What's the Boomerang Gaang up to?_

…

**Sokka's POV**

After that girl "Karri" saved our village, Katara started getting all excited about her waterbending, and started to talk non-stop to Aang. I sighed and put some stuff into a canoe. Pretty soon, I had gotten enough jerky for four, when Katara noticed what I had been doing. Sort of.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" My oh-so-brilliant sister asked.

"What does it look like? I'm packing to move away and live in the Earth Kingdom." I said, my sarcasm dripping off of every word I said. Aang gave me a questioning glance for a quick second then turned his gaze back to my sister. I promptly ignored that and answered her question. "What does it look like, I'm packing to save the other waterbender."

"Sokka!" She screamed and ran up to give me a hug. I set her back onto the ground and motioned to the canoe I had just finished packing.

"Get in, we're all going to save Aang's girlfriend."

Aang tried to interject. "Hey, she's not my girlfriend." Yet again, he glanced at Katara.

"Whatever," I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"What do you three think you're doing?" I heard Gran-Gran's voice come from behind us and I stiffened. That is, I stiffened until she said, "You'll need these." She held up a sleeping bag. "You have a long journey ahead of you."

"It's been so long since I had hope." _Here we go, she's going to monologue on us._ "But you three brought it back. That girl is the Avatar, she is the world's last chance. She came here for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with hers." I noticed Aang was barely listening, but thinking hard on something else. "Stay safe," She said, and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, okay Gran," I said, patting her back. She let go and gave Katara a hug as well. She then turned her attention to Aang.

"You survived for a reason. You were most likely sent to make sure the Avatar had the chance to save the world. Make sure you do not forget yourself on this journey, young airbender."

Aang smiled and bowed to her. Just then Katara said, "There's no _way_ we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe."

"We could always take Appa!" Aang said.

Katara and the boy ran towards the bison while I stated, "You two just _love_ bringing me out of my comfort zone, don't you?"

…

We had been riding on the bison for a while, and Aang had fallen asleep. I had been very excited tp find out that he hadn't been able to fly yet.

"Go. Fly. Soar." I said.

Katara was saying some things to Appa, trying not to wake Aang up.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

Just then Aang was woken up by Katara. "Come on Aang, what do we say to get him flying?"

"Oh what? Oh, let me fix it. Appa-yip yip!"

Just then, the monster started to go up into the air. My eyes widened and I could feel a grin find its way onto my face. "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, Aang, he's-" Katara looked at me with a smug grin on her face. "I mean, **(just now my friend and I were eating Savannah Smiles girl scout cookies and the first thing she saydafter eating a cookie is "all the girls on this box are Mexican" and I slap her upside the head and say "RASCIST SISTER!" Like Ron does in AVPM and if you don't know what that is LOOK IT UP) **big deal, he's flying," I said, trying to act cool. But I couldn't help that grin from staying on my face.

…

**(AN: Sorry for switching around so much, but it has to be done.) Karri's POV**

I couldn't take it in this prison cell. After a few seconds I had an evil grin across my face. I filled up my lungs with as much air as possible and screamed out the most annoying song in the world.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY WILL KEEP ON SINGING IT SIMPLY JUST BECAUSE IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!" Just then I stopped as a fire whip almost hit my shoulder.

"Stop," The guard said. I stopped, but on the inside, my mind was screaming, _YOU ALMOST KILL ME AND THAT'S ALL YOU SAY? STOP?_

A few minutes later, I heard a bang. I smiled again, and then looked up maliciously. I screamed with the rest of my energy, trying to get the other's attention. The guard opened my cell and I pushed him aside, running for the exit and made it to a hallway. I kept on running and somehow managed to get on deck. I saw a bunch of spears pointed at Aang, but they turned to me in an instant. I looked to Sokka and yelled, "Thanks for the help oh mighty warrior!"

He glared at me until one of the spears was actually thrown at me. I ducked under it and yelled, "That could've KILLED me!" I tried to bend some water, but it wouldn't move. "THIS WORKED EARLIER!" I screamed at the water.

Zuko had begun fighting Aang, and I only noticed this when the 12 year old was on the side of the ship. I dodged yet another spear that scraped my arm, and I hissed in pain. I heard Katara scream out and I ran to the wall, not caring what happens next, to look for him off of the side of the ship. Just then, something came over me. I couldn't control my body, but I could see what happened around me. I was firebending at all the soldiers and Aang was waterbending them away. Once they were all done, I fell to the ground feeling all of my power drain out of me.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." I said weakly.

"I dropped my staff," Aang said.

"On it." Sokka went to go get the staff when Zuko grabbed onto it. He poked Zuko on the head with Aang's staff until he fell off, saying, "That's from the Water Tribe!"

"Let's go." I said, trying to get back up. Sokka came over and helped me up and Katara helped up Aang. Just then, a few soldiers got up and accidentally shot water at Sokka, freezing him to the ground. I climbed up Appa, very slowly seeing as I was still feeling sick, and I heard Sokka mumbling, "I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic." I grinned and made sure I was securely on the saddle.

Sokka ran onto Appa's tail yelling, "Yip Yip!" I laughed as he got onto the bison and we went up into the sky.

Iroh let Zuko up from the side of the ship. The both of them shot up a giant firelball at us when Aang redirected it with a blast of air using the tip of his glider. I thought, _Goodness gracious great balls of fire! Get that weak shit outta here!_ **(A:TAS!)**

…

The whole time we were in the air, the Water Tribe siblings had been giving me the cold shoulder. I got bit pissed off, but it was overwhelmed by the shock of the Avatar State.

"How did you do that with the water and fire? Aang, the water-it was beautiful!" Katara said, trying to not look my way.

"Yeah, the fire was freaky though." Sokka said, and I punched him in the arm. "OW!" He noticed my arm was still bleeding. "What…?" He started. I turned away from him and pulled my jacket around it tighter.

"I don't know, I just did it." Aang said.

I looked down. "It was terrible." I whispered. They all looked at me weird. "I couldn't control what was happening, and I could've burned one of you!" I paused, trying to calm down. "It was just…unnatural." I finished, looking at the bottom of the saddle.

Sokka nodded in understanding and Katara gave me a small smile. Aang wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at Appa. Katara changed the subject. "Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?"

"Because…I never wanted to be." Aang looked away then turned to me. "Why didn't _you _tell me you were the Avatar if you already knew?"

"I didn't know." I said, still looking down. I, honestly, was freaked out. I couldn't believe my body acted on instinct like that…it terrified me.

"But Aang, Karri, the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?" He asked.

"According to legend, you need to first master Water, then Earth, then Fire, right?"

Aang said, "That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the north pole, you two can master Waterbending." Katara said, painfully optimistic.

"We can all learn it together!" Aang said, looking at Katara then me.

"I still need to learn Airbending," I said. At least the shock was finally dying.

"I can teach you on the way!" Aang said.

"And Sokka, you're going to get to knock some firebender heads on the way," Katara said with a knowing smile.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." He said with a laid-back expression on his face.

"Then we're in this together." Katara said.

"Alright, but before we get to the north pole, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here." Aang said, pulling out a map and pointing to three spots on the map.

"What's there?" Katara asked, pointing to one of the spots.

"Here we can ride the hopping llamas," I said, pointing to that spot.

"Yeah! Then here we need to ride on the backs of giant koi fish! Then WAYY over here we ride on the backs of hog-monkeys." Aang said, now really excited.

"They don't like us riding them, but that's what makes it fun," I said with a small grin.

**Okay peoples. That was a very normal ending. Hope you liked it. I wanted a fluffy SokkaXKarri moment, but it is way too soon in the series. Sigh. I can't wait for the Solstice(explanations), Jet (jealousy!), and the finale. I'm gonna have some fun there! :D Um, I need to go, but for now, CHEESE PUFFS ROCK! G'nite y'all.**


	4. Dreams and Fruit in the Air Temple

**Stop the search parties, I am here! I know, wonderful. -cricket- -cricket- I shall end your pitiful life if you don't shut up. -cricket- OKAY THAT'S IT! -squishes cricket- Now, this episode is…sad. D: But hey, I don't own Avatar or Myleta or Katie, but I own Karri. Myleta is owned by Mlbakke and Katie is owned by aslgyrl, seeing as they are kinda…them…O.o I based the OCs off of them and Mlbakke is writing a ff with Myleta. They don't look the same, or act the same as the originals, but they are my friends and they won't take another name but Myleta or Katie. So enjoy this because it will be the LAST THING YOU EVER READ. Lol no jk, whatever. **

Karri's POV

We landed on a beach while the sun was setting. Aang was I charge of starting the fire, and we were all going to set up our own sleeping bags, but I needed to clean my arm. It might get infected if left alone for too long.

"Hey Katara?" I yelled. The waterbender was kneeling down on the ground, setting up her sleeping bag.

"Yeah Karri?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me out at all."

"Sure! How?" She brushed off her dress and walked over.

"Um, well, could you help me with this cut I got?" I asked, showing her the cut. It was pretty deep, and there was dried blood on the inside of my jacket.

She gasped. "How'd you get that?" She asked as she bended some water onto the cut.

"Well, you know, fighting soldiers…on the war ship…"

"And you left it there for however long it took us to get here, just covered by your dirty jacket?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, the past's the past. Here, let's find some bandages."

We looked around for a little while until we found one that could wrap around the gash across my arm. She also dipped my bloody jacket in some water and bended it out until all the blood was gone.

"Thanks Katara." I said, smiling.

"No problem," she said. "Just try not to get so cut up next time."

"Hey! Don't tell me that. Tell the soldiers not to use such pointy weapons on me! They hurt." I whined playfully. She and I laughed and went to go see what was taking the others so long.

***That night***

_I looked down at the floor, trying to keep tears from leaking from my eyes as I saw my mother, father, Myleta, and Katie looked at me, disgust all over their faces. The tears finally broke through the barrier as I looked around at my friends and family. _

"_I can't believe you'd just _leave_ like that," Myleta said, sneering._

"_I know, I actually thought she _cared_," Katie frowned._

"_You'd think that as my daughter she'd have learned to never run from her problems, but to go at them head-on," Mom said, leaning in. "You're no longer my daughter."_

"_You know, I think I'll take my anger at losing my little servant out on your mother and your snot-faced friends. How'd you like that?" My dad said; a sadistic grin on his face._

"_No! I won't let you!" I yelled through my tears. Just then, my friends and mother were put into cages that came out of the ground. They started screaming for me to help them as my dad got a gun ready. "MOM! KAITE! MYLETA!"_

...

I woke up from the dream in a cold sweat. Looking up at the sky, it was about midnight. I saw everybody else asleep and decided to take a walk on the beach.

I walked along, thinking of the Christian story about the footprints in the sand. There were two sets of footprints, a man's and God's. The man noticed that during the hardest parts of his life, there was only one set of footprints. The man asked God why He wasn't there in the man's hardest times, and God answered that in his hardest times, He carried him. I looked back and saw my one pair of footprints, and sighed. _I hope that if God isn't helping me, he's helping my friends and family-even Dad,_ I thought.

After about an hour of lying on the beach and listening to the waves, I decided that my insomnia needed a rest and decided to get back to sleep.

…

I could barely hear Aang say something about seeing something, but honestly, I could care less. I ignored the voices and focused on the idea of sleep. Just then I heard my name being called.

"Karri! Wake up!" Katara yelled.

I rolled over in my sleeping bag and pulled it over my head.

"No," I groaned, tiredly but firmly.

I had a feeling I knew what would happen next. I felt a small thing on my back and heard Aang say, "Wake up Karri! There's a prickle snake in your bag!"

I got halfway out of my sleeping bag, and eyes closed, I grabbed the stick. I went right back into my sleeping bag, the twig underneath me, and yelled, "I'm not as stupid as Sokka! Let! Me! Sleep! My friend once jumped onto my back to get me up, a twig won't do anything!"

"HEY!" I heard Sokka yell. I heard grumbling coming from his sleeping bag about 'not getting any sleep because of the screaming' and him getting up.

Just then, I felt cold water on the back of my neck and screamed. I shot out of my sleeping bag and glared at the world. "Who did that?" All three of them looked "innocent." "Well I guess that means I'll have to get back at all three of you," I said nonchalantly.

At that statement, both Aang and Katara pointed to the Sokka that had been awakened by my yelling. I glared at him and silently vowed to get him back.

"Great! Now that you're both awake we can get going!" Aang said, back to his optimistic personality. I growled, but complied. I grabbed my jacket, climbed up the bison, and went to the back corner to get some more sleep.

…

_I looked around a little gymnasium. A little girl was in there, watching her reflection. The little girl was doing basic kicks, and when she took a break, my eyes widened as I recognized her. It was me, at nine years old. Little Me did another basic kick and punched the air around her. Sweat ran down her back and I flinched as I remembered what happened next. My father walked in and saw Little Me practicing. _

"_What are you doing?" He yelled, half-drunk._

_Little Me looked at Dad, trembling. "Sorry Daddy, I-"_

"_You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" He yelled again._

"_Mommy dropped me off here! She said she would pick me up before all the others left-"_

"_She asked me to come get you! Now come on, I need to walk you home," he slurred._

"_No! I'm waiting for Mommy!" Little Me screeched._

"_You little brat! Come here!" He yelled. The dream faded as I turned away, trying not to hear Little Me scream in terror. It changed to seeing an older girl running to a house. I saw my father chasing her, and realized that this was another memory. Older-than-Little-Me stumbled and fell, but picked herself up again. She kept running to Myleta's house, and rang the doorbell. As I saw my face in the memory, I felt bile coming up from my stomach. It was cut up, bloodied, and bruised. I realized quickly that this was the time when Myleta found out about my dad. I was 13 at the time, but ended up bawling like I was 2. Tears were streaming down my 13-year-old face as she rang the doorbell again. My father was still down the street, but he was catching up._

"_Oh God, oh God, oh Dear God help me!" She muttered as Myleta finally opened the door. _

"_Hey, Kar-WOAH wha-what happened?" She asked._

"_Are you home alone?" Older-than-Little-Me asked. Myleta nodded and she burst through the door, locking it behind her and Myleta. As soon as they were safe from my father, she burst into tears. _

"_What's wrong? Crying won't help-there's mud on your face getting into the cuts-we need to clean you up-we need the hospital-who did this to you?" She said all of this in a string of words._

_Older-than-Little-Me just quit crying and looked at Myleta. "Mylie…you can't call the police…he'll-he'll hurt my mom…"_

"_Who? Who will?"_

_My 13-year-old voice was quiet as I remembered the response. I muttered it to myself, knowing they wouldn't hear me. "Dad."_

_Myleta's caring brown eyes turned stone cold and she went to the door, but Older-than-Little-Me grabbed her arm. "Don't get involved. Just…help me get cleaned up…"_

_Myleta nodded and went to get the medicine._

"_KARRI!" I heard someone scream._

…

"Karri!" I was shaken awake by Sokka. "Are you alright?" The Water Tribe warrior asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, generally confused. Normal people don't see into others dreams…do they?

"You were kinda…crying in your sleep." He said.

I crinkled my nose like I smelled something bad. "What? Is that even possible?" I felt my cheek, and sure enough, it was wet. "Apparently," I answered myself. Both mine and Sokka's stomach growled at the same time. "I'm hungry!" I yelled into the wind.

"Stomach, be quiet alright? I'm trying to find us some food." He rummaged around in a bag, but all he found was a bit of crumbs. "Hey, who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

"YOU BROUGHT MEAT AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" I screamed. I would've tackled him, but we are in the air…and I'd probably fall…and die…

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night." Aang said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You did what? Aww, no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka said. I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"The Petola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang said.

This made my heart fall. I felt so bad for Aang; he feels like he's been gone for a day and he will see all of his friends and family dead. I looked down at the clouds and stroked Appa's fur.

"Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders," Katara said. I knew where this was going.

"What about them?" Aang asked.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother. They could've done the same to your people." Katara said sadly. I realized then just how much she had to grow up in so little time. She never got to be a kid.

"Just because nobody's seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Aang said. _ If you only knew how terrible people could really be._

"I know it's hard to except-" Katara started.

"You don't understand Katara," Aang interrupted. "The only way to get to an Air Temple is with a flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison, right Appa?"

Appa growled in response and I smiled. At least Aang had all of us. We flew over and around some mountains and I enjoyed the view as we passed some of them. Finally I got a glimpse of the temple. It was huge! Honestly, the show makes it out really small in my opinion, but it was huge! Even the thoughts of Aang's sadness went away as I was caught in the awe of the building.

"There it is! The Northern Air temple!"

"That place is AWESOME!" I screamed. I fell backwards into the saddle and giggled. Everybody looked at me weird, and I looked at them like they were crazy. "Yeah, I can be bipolar. Deal with it."

"We're home, buddy. We're home." Aang said.

…

"So when do we get something to eat?" Sokka complained.

"You're one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender Temple, and all you can think of is food?" Katara scolded.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

"I'm hungry too, Sokka, but the awe of the temple is enough to keep my mind off of it." I said, looking around.

"So that's where my friends and I would play Air ball! And over there's where the bison would sleep, and…" Aang sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be filled with monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." I felt bad for the Air Nomad. "I can't believe how much has changed."

I knew Sokka would get pummeled at Air ball, so I butted in before he could get internal bleeding. "So this Air ball game, how do you play?"

…

Aang took the ball and used airbending to make it hover in his hand. He threw it in the air and kicked it using an airbending slice. The ball hit a bunch of posts, and before it hit me I tried to catch it with airbending like Aang did with the chicken wing with Bumi. The only problem…I failed. I was thrown into the goal post and, in turn, into the cliff. Snow fell onto most of my body except for my eyes, which after a second, were covered as well. I got up and brushed off the snow, but started shaking. I looked around and saw the helmet, my eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. I didn't want to make Aang upset, but I didn't want to prolong the moment when he finds out.

"Guys look at this," I said, only so Katara and Sokka could hear me. "Fire Nation."

"Oh no," Sokka said. He looked at Katara and me. "We need to tell him."

Katara nodded, and yelled over to Aang, "Aang, there's something you need to see."

"Okay!" The young airbending master started walking over here, tossing the ball over his shoulders. I felt really bad for him; he was the last of his kind. I knew that Katara felt the same way, because in a second she made snow fall onto me and the helmet. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, just me getting _covered in snow_ by Katara's new move that she learned." I said, trying to keep my teeth from chattering. I knew he would find out, but I'm going to let him have blissful ignorance until later.

"That's cool, but enough practicing! There's a while temple to see!" He said, walking away.

"You know you can't protect him forever," Sokka said, pulling me out of the snow.

"I know that. And he will find out sooner or later, but ignorance is bliss." I said, shrugging off some more snow.

…

"Hey guys! I want you to meet somebody!" Aang said, right after Sokka gave me another lecture like the one he gave Katara in the real episode.

"Monk Gyatso!" I said, smiling. "I wish I could meet him," my smile faded as I spoke, thinking of the freak out to come.

"You know, I've ignored it until now, but this is just freaky," Sokka said, walking up to me.

"What?" I asked. _What is he going on about now?_

"You! You've just _known_ things without us knowing them! How did you know who that was without Aang telling us? And how did you know about Aang being the Avatar? He said something about that the other day! Also, you're dressed weird; not like anything I've heard about! Where are you even _from_?"

"Dude, just SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I know more than you do! I know exactly who you are and how your future is going to happen. But, being cursed with that knowledge, I have to make sure that I don't change any of it! Also, I have no idea what I'm going to do after everything's said and done; I don't even know where my home is! So keep your nose out of other people's business and SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!"

I stormed off to the hallway behind Gyatso's statue. I needed to get away for a moment; I mean, what he said really brought up some issues. I _don't_ have a clue what's going to happen after the war is over; I don't have a family and I can't just stay with somebody, I have to get back home! Nobody has any idea what happened to me! What about my friends and family-what if something bad happens? I never git to say goodbye! And what if I die? What'll happen then?

I turned another corner in frustration and confusion when I realized I had no idea where I was. I looked around and saw a lemur that I could only assume is Momo. "Hey, can you lead me to the others? I need to see them so that I don't get left behind." He chattered in a way I can only take as a yes. He leapt away and I ran after him. I looked around and saw the giant door and decided to play a prank on Sokka. I got behind one of the walls and as soon as they got out, I lowered my voice. "Halt in the name of Firelord Ozai!" I yelled.

I knew I had scared them enough, but I didn't do anything. I waited until Sokka walked out with his boomerang of boomerang…ness. He looked the opposite direction of me first, so I got to the ground and grabbed his legs, screaming, "GOTCHA!" He yelped and fell to the ground, while Aang, Katara and I just laughed. I got up and put my foot on his chest so he couldn't get up. "Now, what do you say after you upset someone?" I teased.

"Get off of me."

"Tsk tsk. Nope, that's the wrong answer. If you say the right thing then you might get let up."

"Come on Karri!" He protested.

"Say. It. Right," I said, putting more pressure so he'd say-

"Fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Karri."

"Oh, I was going to let you up if you said Uncle. But apologizing is good too," I smirked and let him up.

He grumbled something that I chose to ignore and Momo chose that moment to jump onto my shoulder.

"DINNER!" Sokka yelled, grabbing for my shoulder.

"No, he's not going to eat you, calm down!" I said, trying to make Momo stand still.

It didn't work. Momo ran off while Aang and Sokka followed. Aang was saying something about being his friend and Sokka was yelling about dinner. I backed into Katara.

"What are you doing? We need to go after them!"

"I-I…what if…look, remember when I said that I know what's going to happen?" She nodded. "Well, Aang's going to find Gyatso's skeleton and go into the Avatar State. If I go into the Avatar State as well, I might blow us all off the mountain!"

"But if you don't take the risk then Aang might blow us off the mountain by himself! He needs to know that we're all here for him!" She said. I nodded, and we ran off towards everyone else.

…

We made it to the tent a few seconds after Sokka. I saw Aang's heartbroken stance and I knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Brace yourselves!" I yelled as the wind began to pick up. I felt the surge of power, but I tried to keep it down to a minimum. It was all I could do to not let the power control me. I knew that this took all of that spirit mumbo-jumbo that the Guru will tell us about, but I decided that defying logic was better! I made sure to keep control of my body, even as the power was surging through every vein in my body, screaming to take over my willpower. I couldn't even hear what Katara was saying, but as I felt the power receding, I looked and saw Aang going down and back to normal.

"I didn't go into the Avatar State," I breathed, feeling really weak. And without any notice whatsoever, I passed out for the second time in my life.

…

I woke up back on the saddle. I looked around to see that we were leaving the Southern Air Temple and saw Momo sitting on Sokka's head.

"Hey, did you guys name him Momo yet?" I asked.

"Yep!" Aang smiled.

"Oh, and Sokka, before you yell at me again, let me explain to you two why I know so much. So I was leaving my friend's house, when she came and gave me something that I left over at her house. She gave it to me, but as I was leaving to go home, something…strange happened. I passed out for the first time ever. I woke up in the South Pole and met up with Aang, telling him my story. After that we all met up on Zuko's ship and you know what happened from there. Where I'm from, though, I think it's another world. You see, there's no bending, but we use machines powered by electricity to do things that we can't do without bending. I know all about you guys because there's this thing called a television. People usually call them TVs. They show moving pictures with sound, but don't ask me how because I have no idea. So on the TV there's a show with your story on it. It's about how Aang's the Avatar and his whole journey," I explained. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's impossible." Sokka said.

"A world without bending?" Katara asked, seeming a bit horrified.

"Well if you don't believe me ask me a question. Any question at all," I said.

"How long was Aang in the iceberg?" Katara asked.

"100 years."

"Where did I get my boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"Your dad gave it to you right before he left to go fight in the war. Seriously, guys, actually give me something hard," I said, smirking.

"WAIT, if you really do know all this stuff, then you know how to beat the Firelord!" Sokka yelled in victory.

"That information is classified." I said monotonously.

"That means you're working for the Fire Nation!" He accused.

"No, but if I tell you it will make a tear in the space-time continuum." I said. Lucky for me, Sokka got confused. "Come on Sokka, if I were working for the Fire Nation I would've had so many chances to kill all of you and take Aang to the Firelord. Thing is, if I do that, then the Fire Nation would win, and that would destroy all the world's chances for peace. So, can we just move on and-" I stopped, finally taking notice of the one last piece of food in the saddle. "GIVE ME THAT FOOD!" I lunged for it, but Momo took up the fruit before I got a chance to eat it. Everybody laughed at me and I pouted, missing the fruit I never got to eat.

**Okay, that took two days to write. Now I want an apple….nom….anyways, I don't have much to say except even though I did update two weeks in a row :O but I can't do that all the time. I apologize for all the freak outs, it's not my fault. The characters have taken over, so if Karri ever becomes Mary-Sue-ish, tell me and I shall get her back into place. :D See you guys next time!**


	5. New Outfit and New Bending

**Silent: Hey peoples! It's me! The amazing and wonderful Silent! Look, I'm posting this chapter in honor of Legend of Korra that came out today! Now let me say something that popped into my head today. Karri is named Karri not because it's close to Korra, but because of this-before I saw even the trailers of Legend of Korra, I thought of this fanfiction, but was too lazy to write it. I kept thinking, "What should the name be?" And one day, the name Karri popped into my mind, just like the name SilentStorm did. **_**Then**_** I saw all those little trailers and got excited for Korra, not realizing how close Karri is to Korra. So, confusion out of the way, let's just say that today is probably the best day of your lives. I, the amazing and wonderful author of Karri Morgan, Dimension Traveler, am updating my wonderful story the same day Korra had her world premier! I know, best day ever, right?**

**Sister: Wow, humble much?**

**Silent: I know, right! I am so many great things. Humble…amazing…epic…**

**Real Silent: -walks out of a closet- Ow, my head…WAIT WHO IS THAT?**

**Silent: Um…I-uh…**

**Pedro: Real Silent! The Equalists have created a clone of you!**

**Real Silent: WHAT? Readers, please excuse me so I can fight this crazy clone and show them who's BOSS.**

**Pedro: This fight shall end in 3…2…1…**

**Real Silent: That'll teach you to mess with my laptop. Now, let me read what they typed…Korra and Karri, yeah that's actually what I was going to say, minus the ending. Sweet. Well, now that the Equalist's Silent is out of the way, we can begin the story.**

**Pedro: Hey, how did you defeat the other Silent?**

**Real Silent: Well, I used my Avatar powers that I got from being an author. The other Silent had no bending, so it only took a little bit of effort to throw it in a rock jail. Oh, I forgot to mention-readers, if this chapter seems rushed, I apologize. I started this chapter two weeks ago and wanted it done by today so I can update on Korra's premier day. So, enjoy!**

Air water earth fire

Karri's POV

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka said, looking at the map.

I laughed, remembering the short time we spent riding the hogmonkeys. Sokka had fallen off the back about two seconds after getting on the back of the hogmonkey. I followed suit, but it was still funny. Aang stayed on, and he helped Katara stay on, but I'm not complaining. It was funny seeing Sokka covered in mud.

"Well, I know it's near water," Aang said optimistically.

"We must be getting close then." Sokka said sarcastically.

I just had to laugh at that one; it was pretty funny. I got back to thinking about what my true element is. I mean, Aang is originally an airbender, so I should have an "original" element, so to speak. I focused on airbending, and as it came easier than waterbending, it still didn't feel as natural as I thought it would. I made a sort of air ball in my hand, but it went out after a while as I tried harder to keep it in my hand. _Waterbending is the hardest for me; what if I'm a firebender? That would not go over very well…but then again, there's also earthbending! So I have a 50% chance of being judged terribly…great…_I inwardly cringed at the thought of getting treated like I'm evil just because I can firebend better than any other element.

"Momo; marbles please!" Aang said, looking at Katara. Momo reached for some marbles that were in Aang's shirt and put them in his hand. "Hey Katara, check out this airbending trick!" He made the marbles float around in his hands.

Katara, unfortunately for Aang, didn't look up from her sewing. "That's great, Aang."

"But you didn't even look," the younger Avatar said, looking down.

She looked up at him. "That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now."

"She could have seen it out of her peripheral vision," I offered.

"Stop bugging her airhead, you need to give girls space when they do their thing," Sokka said. I looked up from the small sphere of air that had just dissipated from my hand and glared at the water tribe boy.

"What." I said, not breaking my death glare.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara said, stopping her work on Sokka's pants.

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting and fighting, and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things," he said.

_SLAP!_

"Hand, you've now met Sokka's face. Sokka's brain, tell your mouth to shut up before there's a reunion." I said, looking out at the water.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" Katara said, throwing the unfinished pair of pants at her brother, who had a growing red mark on the side of his face.

The pants hit his face, and as he tried to get them off of his head he said, "Hey wait! I was just kidding! I didn't mean it! I can't wear these, Katara, please!"

"Relax, Sokka, where we're going you won't need any pants!" Aang said. He changed direction as we made it to an island.

As we were climbing off of the ten ton bison, Sokka started complaining. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"Oh come on guys! We're just gonna do one thing, then keep flying!" I said, taking off my shoes.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. By this rate, we won't make it to the North Pole until spring," Katara said.

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?" Aang said. Appa didn't move. "I said, aren't you boy?" He said, nudging the bison. Appa opened his mouth to "yawn" and I smiled, knowing it was fake.

"Yeah…" I said, inching towards the water.

"Yeah that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster," Sokka reasoned.

Aang gasped. "Look!" Elephant Koi jumped out of the water in the cove. "That's why we're here-the elephant koi! And I'm gonna ride them! Katara, you gotta watch me!" He stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the water. "COLD!" Sokka looked at me and made a loopy sign. I giggled at that, then walked a little into the water. I started walking along the edge, just having my feet in the water. Sokka walked up to me.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I teased, smirking.

"Don't answer my question with a question! Now answer!" He said. I swear I imagined a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"I like walking in the water on the beach," I answered, shrugging. "Besides, watching Aang show off for Katara is always boring. And-wait! I should be mad at you! You were sexist on the way here!" I said, and stopped immediately. I turned around walked in the other direction.

"Hey, I apologized for that. Karri!" he said, trying to get my attention.

I ignored him and looked into the water. I saw the unagi swim up behind the koi fish. I ran up to Katara. "Aang's in trouble! There's a giant fish-eating monster out there!" I said, getting her attention.

We all started to try to get the airbender's attention. "GET OUT OF THERE!" We yelled. He took it as us cheering him on and waved back. Just then, his fish was eaten and he got to the surface. The unagi's fin was shown and he spazzed out, running on the water until he ran into Sokka, pushing him into the tree. Of course, being the helpful Avatar I am, I burst out laughing and ended up rolling on the floor.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"It was the Unagi," I said, still laughing. Of course, I ended up thinking of the Avatar Abridged series. "Or you could call him Larry the Unquenchable." I muttered, laughing even harder than before.

"Well, no time to stick around, time to hit the road," Sokka said, brushing his hands together. At that moment the Kyoshi Warriors jumped down and attacked us. "Or we could stay awhile."

"Guys! I know what's going on! These are the Kyoshi Warriors! We're on Kyoshi island! Dud you guys are so cool!" I said trying to figure out where the warriors were under my blindfold.

"Hey, how did you know who we were?" One of the warriors asked.

"I've been around a lot. You meet new people, hear new things. I also saw a bit of your battle gear and it's unique to Avatar Kyoshi." I said, with a smile. This episode will show Sokka not to be sexist.

"Oh…well then…" they said, making the rest of the trip to the statue of Kyoshi a bit awkward.

…

"You four have some explaining to do." An old man voice said.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions, we'll throw you back in the water with the Unagi," another voice threatened. I realized quickly that this was Suki.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka yelled. As soon as his blindfold was taken off, more words came out of his big mouth. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men. We ambushed you." Suki said.

"Yeah, Sokka, didn't you hear me on the way here? It's the Kyoshi Warriors, right in front of us." I said.

"Now tell us. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Suki asked, pointing at Sokka.

"Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka said cheekily.

"Sokka, you're just asking for my fist to meet your face," I threatened.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Suki threatened.

"No don't hurt him! My brother's just an idiot sometimes." Katara said.

"Oh, hey, to answer your questions, I'm Karri, the annoying one is Sokka, the other girl here is Katara, and the bald kid is Aang. We just kinda wanted to hang out at this beach for like 10 minutes then we were going to keep moving." I said, trying not to get on Suki's bad side.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, I just wanted to ride the elephant koi," Aang said.

"How do we know that you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi has stayed out of the war thus far, and we intend to keep it that way." the old guy asked.

"This island was named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Seriously, does anyone hear a word that comes out of my mouth?" I asked.

"Ha! How could you know Kyoshi? She was born 400 years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"It's because I'm the Avatar, along wi-" He was going to keep talking, but I nudged him in the side to make him shut up.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared 100 years ago!" Suki argued.

"That's me!" Aang said.

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" the old guy said. The Warriors came towards us with their fans.

"Aang! Airbend! Now!" I said through clenched teeth. He did a giant air jump over the statue.

"It's true! You are the Avatar!" The old guy said in shock.

"Now, check this out!" Aang said, doing the airbending thing with the marbles. I saw the Foaming Mouth Guy do his thing and cracked up. I knew that the news was going to spread pretty quickly, but I let Aang have his fun.

…

"Yes! Dessert for breakfast! And in buffet form!" I said, happily munching some pastry-like thing.

"These people sure know how to treat Avatars!" Aang said, eating another thing.

"Yeah, but they don't know I'm an Avatar," I reminded him.

"Yeah, why is that?" Katara asked.

"I'd rather be considered a normal human being than an Avatar. You'll see what I mean, Katara." I said, my mouth still filled with food, so it came out more like mush.

"What?" She asked. I swallowed and repeated my sentence.

"Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Aang said.

"Not hungry." Was the response from the grumbling thing on the floor called Sokka.

"But you're always hungry." Aang said, confused.

"He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday," I said.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka said in retaliation.

"Right. And then they kicked your butt." Katara said. We laughed and high-fived.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He said, getting up and getting some food. "Tie me up with ropes. I'll show them. I'm not afraid of any girls! Who do they think they are? Mmm, this is tasty." It's amazing how many mood swings that guy can have when it comes to food.

"What's he so angry about? It's great here! They're giving us the royal treatment!"

"Don't get too comfortable. It's risky to stay in one place for too long.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, don't you see how happy I'm making these people? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar for once. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

"Come on, you know me better than that! I'm just a simple monk."

"Sure. Let me get back to you on that in about a day or two." I said, getting up.

"Where're you going?" Aang said.

"To get some new clothes. All my stuff at the moment is getting a little gross and it sticks out too much. See you later." I said, walking out. On my way, I saw the old man. "Hello?" He turned and saw me.

"Oh, hello! Do you need some help with anything?" He asked.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if I could get some clothes from the merchants, but I don't have any money," I said, turning sheepish.

"Oh do not worry. You are our guests here! Everything shall be free for you and your friends."

"Really? Thank you!" I said, and left for the sales people.

Now, I honestly hate to describe clothes, but these weren't all that bad. I found a light blue, short sleeved dress with slits in the side, and black form fitting pants that went down to right above my knee. I got some white bandage things that I put around my hands that went up to my elbows and some light white ties to put my hair up. They reminded me a lot like what style Korra would have her hair like from the trailers I saw, and I put my hair up like that in the back like a single ponytail. I would wear my converse most of the time, but I also got some black flats, just in case. I put my original clothes in a black bag that I got and filled the bag with all the crap from my gym bag.

"Hey Karri, cool clothes!" Katara said, filling up a basket with veggies.

"Hey Katara, thanks!" I said as Aang tried getting her to go ride Appa with him and his fangirls. "Hey, monk-with-little-fangirls."

"I do not have fangirls!" He said to me. "Anways, Katara, I don't wanna leave Kyoshi yet! I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place."

"Yeah. It's your fangirls," I said, standing next to Katara.

"What's taking you so long, Aang-y!" Koko said, stomping her foot.

"Aang-y." Katara and I deadpanned.

"Just a second, Koko!" He said, looking back at the little girl.

"Simple monk, huh?" I said.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't let this Avatar stuff go to your head," Katara said.

"It didn't," Aang said. _Liar,_ I thought. "You know what I think? I think you two are just jealous."

"Me? Jealous of what?" I said, getting angry, at the same time Katara said, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Katara, you're jealous that we're having s much fun without you. Karri, you're jealous that nobody knows you're an Avatar, and they like me better than you!" He accused.

"If you can't remember, _Avatar_ Aang, I chose to keep it a secret," I hissed, and stalked off. I need to get away from that little brat before I blew up and said stuff I didn't mean.

…

I went to go see the Kyoshi Warriors, but instead saw Sokka in the Kyoshi outfit.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress!" I said, laughing. He objected, but I ignored him. I kept walking and ran into Aang.

"Hey Karri-" He started.

"Stop! I want to keep that image in my mind," I said, rubbing my temples. "Sokka; cross-dressing warrior," I said with a smile.

…

I went to see Katara who was practicing waterbending. "Hey Katara, can you help me try some waterbending?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked, looking up.

"Well, it's the hardest for me to control," I explained.

"But you did just fine when you protected the village," she countered.

"I've tried since them, and the most I can do is make ripples," I said, sheepish.

"Oh. Well okay," she said, motioning me to sit next to her. "So this is how I do it. You make your hands move in a fluid motion, trying to get the water to move with you. You have to stay calm or the water won't bend for you. You also have to have patience." She explained, moving her hands and making a small stream come out of the water.

"Okay. Patient and calm," I said, moving my hands like she did. I frowned when only a small ripple was made. I tried it again, but the same thing happened. _Try it one more time, third time's a try, _I thought. I took a deep breath, and tried it one last time. Nothing, not even a small bit of water, rose. "ARGH!" I yelled standing up. "This happens EVERY TIME!"

I almost kicked over the small bowl of water, but turned around and punched a pillow instead. The pillow _turned to ashes_. I froze and stared at the ashes. I stepped back and sat down.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," I whispered. "I can't be a firebender! They're the bad guys!" I said, freaking out. I curled into a fetal position.

"Calm down, all Avatars are firebenders. It's okay," she said, trying to calm me down.

"No, this is _not_ okay!" I said, standing up. "That was even easier than airbending! That's not good!"

"It's okay because you're not helping the Fire Nation! It also explains why you suck at waterbending," she said. I glared at her. "What? It's true!"

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right," I said, giggling.

"I knew that would work," she said, smirking.

"Okay, okay, now onto the hard part. Who's telling the others?" I said.

"Telling the others what?" Aang said, walking in.

"Uh…" I started, looking at Katara. She looked at me with a, _you're-going-to-have-to-tell-them-sooner-or-later_ look. "…I suck at waterbending," I said really fast. She sighed and got back to her water. "Uh, see you later," I said and walked out as fast as I could.

…

I found some rocks that made a small hill, and climbed on top of them. I looked out at the water and silently cursed myself. _Why can't I just bend water easily?_ I barely noticed Aang get into the water, and I tried to think about what I should do. _Well, firebenders draw their fire from a source. I don't think it'd be a good idea to pull a Zuko and draw power from rage. That'd be a bad idea. So, I need a drive. I'll steal Zuko's drive from season 3! Wait…after the Ozai's defeated then I won't have a drive anymore. Oh well, maybe I won't need firebending after that,_ I thought. _But how _do_ people firebend? I can't do it unless I'm mad and that's no good at all. I'll ask Jeong-Jeong when we meet him, _I resolved. I decided to try some airbending, since I had nothing to do, really. I ended up making a really small wind tornado and smiled a bit. _Maybe things will get easier as I adjust to everything, _I thought, remembering my blowup at the Southern Air Temple. _I can't just blow up at people and yell at them all the time._

Just then the Unagi came out of the water. My eyes widened as I saw Aang go unconscious in the water. I concentrated on the air I was controlling. I made a stream of air go towards the sea monster as fast as I could make it go and it looked at me, sending a jet stream of water towards me. I jumped out of the way and smirked. "That almost hit me!" I fake-pouted, then sent another wave of air at the monster. I glanced at Katara and she was getting Aang out of the water. It tried to hit me again but I, thankfully, dodged it. It lunged to eat me off of the cliff, and I decided to just run down towards the beach. I guess it wanted to stop chasing me, so it went back into the water as I made it to Katara and Aang.

"Is he alright?" I asked, panting for breath.

"Karri? Katara? Don't ride the Unagi. Not fun," he said quietly. I giggled a little, then noticed the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"What?" She asked. I shushed her as Zuko and some nameless henchmen rode by us. They didn't see us because of the rocks that shielded us from view. We ran to the village as fast as we could without being noticed by the evil jerk.

…

"Come out, Avatars! You can't hide forever," Zuko said, not knowing I was behind him. "Find them," he ordered. As soon as the soldiers were gone, I ran around to the front of his rhino.

"You won't even go looking for us by yourself? Wow, you sure are lazy," I goaded.

He growled and sent some fire at me. I moved my hands and only thought about protecting everyone around me. I acted on instinct and moved the fire around me. Then I shot fire right back at him.

Suki looked at me in shock. "You-you're a _firebender_?" She yelled. She went to attack me, but Zuko was quicker. He shot fire at me, sending me backwards onto the ground. She looked between me and Zuko and attacked Zuko, but his Komodo Rhino's tail stopped her and threw her to the ground. Zuko went back to attack me and Suki at the same time but I had stood up already and jumped out of the way. Sokka went and protected Suki while she was still on the ground.

Zuko was jumped on by another Warrior and I went with them, circling Zuko. "When will you learn, Scarface? I can kick your ass anytime, anyplace," I said, cracking my knuckles.

He spun around, making everybody fall, including me. He went and tried to grab my wrists, but I turned and tripped him before he could. Then I tried to knock him out but he kicked me into a wall. "Think again," he said. It looked like he was going to try to talk to Aang again, so I interrupted him.

"How are you going to just address Aang if there is two Avatars? You can't just yell "Avatar" because that could go for both of us," I said, getting up.

He glared at me and I sent a wave of air at him, knocking him over. I ran over next to Aang, knowing he was gonna need some help. He saw both of us in attack positions and muttered to himself, "Finally." He attacked us with giant fireballs. As Aang used his staff to protect himself, I ran to the back so it would hit in front of me and not on me. Pretty soon, he started just attacking Aang. Aang's staff was thrown away from him as the younger Avatar used the fans that were on the ground to throw Zuko into the house across from us.

I went towards Suki and Sokka while Aang went to fly around the town. "Are you okay?" I asked Suki. She got onto her feet and put her fans up in an offensive stance.

"Why would you care?" She sneered.

"Wait Suki, don't attack her," Sokka said, trying to get her to put down her fans.

"Sokka, she's a firebender," she said.

"Yeah. And an earthbender, and an airbender, and a suck-ish waterbender," I said with a smile.

"She's the Avatar," Sokka explained.

"But Aang's the Avatar," she argued.

"I don't get it either, but at the moment there's two Avatars that the Fire Nation is after. Now come on, we have to save your town," I said, pulling her towards the center of the village. Appa flew towards the beach, and I sighed. "So much for more fighting," I groaned and ran to the bison, leaving Sokka to his kiss.

We all got onto the flying bison and started flying off. Aang looked devastated, and I felt a little guilty, even knowing what was coming next. The sight of the city was terrible. Aang jumped off of Appa and I smiled. _Perfect,_ I thought. _Now we can leave without guilt._ Katara was looking over the edge screaming to Aang, "What are you doing?" And Sokka saw me smile.

"What's wrong with you? Aang just jumped off the side of Appa!" He yelled.

"Just wait and watch," I said, still smiling.

When Aang made the Unagi rain water on the village, Sokka looked at me and smiled as well. Katara was still worried, but when Aang made it back onto Appa, she smiled a bit.

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous," Aang said.

"Yes, it was," Katara said, just as she hugged him. He smiled as well.

"So, Sokka, did Suki kiss you or what?" I asked. The blush was all I needed to know that I was right.

"Suki kissed Sokka?" Katara asked.

I just laughed along with Aang at the awkwardness that Sokka was enduring, and Katara punched me in the arm. "Don't do that. You wouldn't laugh if you've kissed a boy."

"Yeah. So, knowing me, I'll never stop laughing!" I said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"How can you be the same age as me and act like you do?" She said.

"Growing old is mandatory. Growing up, however, is not." I said, smirking.

**Well, that was the end of that episode. I know the ending is rushed, but the video I was watching messed up so I had to do it by memory, making it rushed. I don't want anyone to think I'm copying Korra, and if that happens, I'll try and fix that. The outfit is basically what Sakura wears in the original Naruto but in light blue, but with Sokka's arm-bandage-thingys and converse or flats. I hope you liked this, and it was pretty long. I hope it satisfied you for now! Bye Bye!  
><strong>

**See the pretty blue button? Can you press it and type in the box that shows up? When you do that I get ideas to write more! So, REVIEW! REVIEW MY PRETTIES! Oh, and if you want, put ideas in the reviews, it helps me also! :D**


	6. A sort of Prophecy and Steve

We were hiking up a hill, and quite honestly, I felt great! I mean, I really love hiking, and walking through the forest and stuff. It's so much fun, no joke. Obviously, though, the same doesn't go for Sokka. He was complaining the whole...entire...time.

"UGH! How far away is Omashu ANYWAY? Seriously, can't it be closer to here?" I hit the whiner upside the head. "OW. What was that for?"

"For bein' an idiot!" I said, doing a bad New York impression. He didn't get the old joke, and I felt a little put out. He just grumbled along and kept walking.

When we finally made it to the top of the hill, Aang proudly announced, "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" I smiled big. I remembered this episode...time to out-crazy the king. "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow..." Katara said in awe. "We don't have cities like this in the south pole."

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka said, just staring.

"Sokka, there's two things wrong with that sentence. One, your buildings shouldn't melt because it's always too cold outside for even a fire inside an igloo to melt that ice. Two, WE'RE NOT IN THE SOUTH POLE." I yelled. "Smart one," I muttered, trying to be annoyed, but failing. The view was just too good. He ignored me, but I think it was because I was being the "wet blanket."

"Well, let's go, slowpokes!" Aang said. "The real fun is inside the city!" He started to slide down the hill before he was stopped by Katara.

"Wait Aang," she called. "It might be dangerous for us if people find out you're the Avatar."

"You need a disguise." Sokka simplified.

"I'm fine, because, you know, I'm...the unknown factor, right?" I said. I really didn't like how this was going. If I was going to have to wear Appa fur...

"Yeah, you're fine," Katara said. "Plus, you're not wearing bright orange clothes like he is," she teased.

"Hey, orange looks good on me," he said, turning around to show her. "And anyways, what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?" The bald kid said sarcastically.

"Yes," I said, smirking. "Yes you are."

A few minutes later and I was laughing, on the floor, at Aang's ridiculous disguise. He had hair on his head from Appa and on his upper lip to make a giant wig and mustache. It was the funniest thing I had seen in a long while. He complained about something, but I couldn't hear him over my laughter and Katara was yelling at me to shut up. After a while, I did.

"There," Sokka said. "Now you look just like my grandfather."

"Technically, Aang is 112 years old," Katara said.

"Yeah. Too bad he acts like he's 10," I said, battling giggle fits.

Sokka and I burst out laughing at that, and Aang just ignored it. He probably was goign ballistic inside that I was making fun of him in front of Katara. _Don't worry, Aang, I'll make fun of Sokka and Katara soon enough_, I thought to myself. "Let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" Said the airbender after showing off with his staff. He "hobbled" away and I laughed into my palm.

We all followed Aang down to the gates of Omashu, where we saw the Cabbage Guy.

"Rotten cabbages? What kind of slum do you think this is?" One of the guards yelled after Aang remarked on how nice they were.

"Yeah, these people are wonderful!" I said enthusiastically. _My reign of crazy begins! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ I thought to myself. I knew they were making fun of me behind my back, but I didn't care.

The guard earthbended the cabbage cart up into the air and pushed it off the side of the cliff. "NOOO! My cabbages!" The guy yelled as he saw his precious cabbages go deep into the abyss. I never thought about it, but in that moment, I looked over the side of the cliff. Instantly, my head became dizzy and I felt sick.

"Uh...Karri? You alright?" Katara asked.

I laughed a bit nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to...uh..." quickly I spit over the edge. "See if I could hear my spit at the bottom of the trench-like thing," I said. Again, I got crazy looks, but I was fine with it.

"Just keep smiling..." Aang said.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do? We swim. Swim." I sang to myself. Katara laughed nervously and smiled wide as she looked at me like I was mental.

Just then, the mean guard that had pushed the cabbage guy's cat over the edge earthbended a rock over Aang's head. "State your name and business," he said.

Aang ran up to him. "My business is my business young man, and none of yours! I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"HEY! Don't talk to the platypus-bear like that!" I yelled.

"Settle down, old-timer, settle down." The guy said. I heard one of the other guards whisper, "what d'you think's wrong with the girl?"

"Platypus-bear, stop talking to Grandpa!" I giggled. "So silly, Platypus-bears don't talk!"

He looked at me weird and continued talking. "Just...uh...tell me who you are."

"My name is Bonzu Pippenpaddleopsocopolous...the third! And these are my Grandkids!"

"June Pippenpaddleopsocopolous, nice to meet you," Katara said.

"Why is June talking to the Platypus-bear?" I whispered loudly to Sokka. He just shook his head and stared at the ground.

"You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble...and make sure your sister gets some...uh, help." the guard said. He whispered the last part, but we all heard him. "Enjoy Omashu."

"Why are you all walking into the giant marshmallow?" I wailed. Sokka grabbed my hand and led me forward.

"Come on, sis, we're going to the giant marshmallow to get you some help," he said.

"Why would I need help?" I asked, acting dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute!" The guard said.

"Hold on, Platypus-bear, I'm trying to talk to my brother!" I screamed.

He seemed shocked at that and just let us go on. As we were walking in, Momo's ears poked out of Aang's hair, but I ignored it. "Soft lemur, warm lemur, little ball of fur. Happy lemur, sleepy lemur, purr purr purr." I sang to myself. As soon as we got away from all the guards, I laughed as hard as ever.

"What is it with you today?" Sokka asked.

I just laughed harder. "Come on, Karri, what is wrong with you?" Katara asked.

Still laughing, I fell to my knees. "That..." I couldn't even finish a sentence without laughing. I finally, after what felt like a good five or ten minutes, I stopped, and wiped tears from my eyes. "That was too good," I said. "I was totally messing with the guards. It took every acting skill I had not to burst out laughing at your faces. That was awesome."

Aang began talking about the delivery system, and I began to tune him out. Until he began talking about Bumi. "But my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes," he said mischievously.

"You see, all you have to do is open your mind to the possibilities," I said, grinning like a madman.

**WHAT-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Oh yeah, it's a page-break.**

We were at the top of the "ride."

"One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole. Airbender's honor." _Famous last words…_ I thought after he said that.

"Uh, Aang, this sounded like fun at first, but now I'm having second thou-AHHHH!" Katara said as we started.

"YEAH!" I screamed. "This is AWESOME!" I heard Katara and Sokka whining in the back and turned around. "Even you have to admit this is fun, Sokka!" I yelled over the wind. Then we passed some spikeys. "Uh...nevermind! I take back all curses against the Spirit World if I don't die today!" I yelled into the wind.

The spikes were far enough apart so that they didn't even tough me, but Sokka still ducked down. I shrugged, but Katara leaned forward, causing Aang to go all "hero" on us. "I'm on it!" He yelled.

He sorta rocked the cart out of the chute and we began sliding across whatever we could find. I shut my eyes and began thinking, _No, this is not a death trap, this is a little rollercoaster in Six Flags. Whee._ It didn't exactly help at all. Pretty soon, we landed in gross squishy green stuff that I noticed to be cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES! You're gonna pay for this!" He yelled.

I stood up. "How are you even in here?" I asked. "We saw you at the entrance to the giant fluffy marshmallow, but you got rejected. So how did you get in if the Platypus-bear didn't let you?"

"Two cabbages please," Aang said. And like that, we were all in chains.

"NOO! This is all YOUR fault!" I yelled at Momo.

**You know, if only they put a line-break button EVERYWHERE. That would solve all my problems.**

You know, Bumi isn't all that wacky-looking when you really think about it. He reminded me more of Albert Einstein than a crazy mad scientist. The only thing that set off my respect for him was his hat. I mean, it looked like he had giant, green feathers just sprouting from his hair. What if they started acting like wings and let Bumi fly? They pushed us to the ground.

"Your highness, these children were arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages." The guard said.

"You know, I don't know your name. I think I'll call you...Steve." I said to the guard that was talking. He, again, looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at Bumi in the eyes and cracked a large grin.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The cabbage guy said.

"Oh cabbage guy, you are no longer a funny person." I said, shaking my head.

"Wh-what?" He yelled. "You're making no sense!"

"FINE. I'll take my dignity and leave." I stood up and turned around but my feet got earthbended into the ground, making me face backwards. "What the-WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" I yelled.

"SILENCE!" Steve said. "Only the king can pass down judgment."

Katara was looking at him with puppy-dog eyes, Sokka did a weird whimpering thing, Aang looked bored for a second, and I just turned around half-way so I could see his face, then gave a "what-can-you-do" gesture, mixed with my madman grin. Aang whistled, then Bumi began talking.

"Throw them..." he said dramatically. Everyone but me gasped, "a feast." I smiled, knowing this was going to happen. The guards groaned and the cabbage man put his hands up into a two-handed facepalm.

When we were sat down at a table, Bumi said, "The people in my city have grown fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." I didn't even glance at him; I was already chowing down the chicken like it was my last meal.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang politely declined.

"Kid," I said after swallowing, "you are too polite." And then I took another giant bite out of my chicken. I knew that Bumi knew that he was Aang, so I really didn't care.

"You like meat, don't you?" He said, glancing at both me and Sokka. "How about you, do you like meat?"

"Look, he's a vegetarian. I've been travelling with a guy that doesn't eat meat, AT ALL. This is the first piece of chicken I have seen in AGES. I am devouring it." I said, after swallowing yet again so I didn't sound like a pig.

Bumi smiled and shoved a drumstick in Sokka's mouth.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara asked.

"No, you're just too normal." I said.

"So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?" Bumi asked. I knew that he knew the real answer, and was playing the "old dumb man" trick on us.

"I'm from...Kangaroo Island!" Aang said.

"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppy." Bumi said.

I laughed out loud. "Dude, that was a bad joke," I said. Just then, Sokka burst out laughing.

"That was pretty funny...Kangaroo's...they...hop." He said lamely.

"He who laughs last, thinks slowest." I said, and Aang and Katara both laughed into their palms.

Bumi fake yawned, bringing us back to reality. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay," he said. Just then, he threw a chicken wing at Aang and a wooden, but very sharp knife at me. Aang caught his, and I did the first thing that came naturally to me and burned through the wooden knife. When I realized what I had done and where I had done it, I panicked. No, like, I hid under the table and screamed, "SORRY!"

"There's an airbender and a firebender in our presence! And not just any benders. These two are the Avatars!" He yelled.

I stood up. _HOW THE HELL DOES INFORMATION TRAVEL THAT FAST?_ I thought.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourselves, Pippenpaddleopsocopolous-es?" Bumi said.

"Okay, you got me," Aang said, standing up and putting his hands in a surrender position. "I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing. Just checking to make sure things are safe. No firebenders here, except my friend. She is going to be my firebending teacher, once she learns firebending. She's not an-" he began. I cut him off with a glare.

"King," I said, leaving out his name for his purposes, "I would like to understand how you would ever think that I was an Avatar alongside Avatar Aang. There can be only one Avatar in existence at a time, if I am not mistaken, yes?"

Sokka, Katara, Aang, Steve, Cabbage Guy, and all the unnamed hench-I mean, guards-were looking at me as if I had grown a second head. That was THE MOST polite thing I have said all day.

Bumi laughed. "Ah, it is a wide accusation, but is it untrue?" He asked me.

I knew I couldn't lie to him, just because he was my favorite Old-Person in this world. I looked him in the eye, and said evenly, "No."

"Well, in that case, love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears! We'll be right on our-" Aang was cut off by backing into, what do you know? Spears.

"You can't keep us here!" Katara said. "Let us leave!"

"Lettuce leaf?" Bumi and I said at the same time. I pointed to him and put one finger on my nose. "I see what you did there," I said.

"We're in serious trouble," Sokka whispered.

"No we're not," I said. "Well, you guys are. That's just because you don't open your mind to the possibilities. That, and the fact that you all don't speak the language of crazy people."

"This guy is nuts!" He said as if I hadn't said anything.

"No, he's not," I said. "He may use the line between genius and insane as a jump rope, but he's not nuts."

"Tomorrow, the Avatars will face 3 separate challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." Bumi said. "Firebender, you will stay back and meet with your friends later."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one of those is that?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until it got newly refurbished that is. You know, we really should just number these things. Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" Bumi boomed. Then, after my friends were gone, he turned to me. "Guards, leave the room."

"My liege-" One started.

"Just do what he says, smart one!" I yelled at him. All the guards left, and I moved one of the chairs over to where he was sitting, and said, "Hey Bumi. I haven't met you yet. My name's Karri." I held out my hand.

He shook it and laughed. "For once a person is treating me as an equal and not as a King. That's refreshing, you know."

"For some. Honestly, some Kings would probably have me burned at the stake for committing such a crime. "Oh no, you peasants do not shake my hand! I am higher up in social class than you! I am better!"" I said, making my voice deeper. "But I did it with you just because I knew you were friendly, and not an old fart." I smiled. "So, what is the reason you pulled me away from my friends?"

"You see, I was visited in a dream by my earthbending master from the Spirit World," he said. "He explained to me that I was going to meet you, a firebending Avatar, alongside Aang. He also told me that you would know more than your friends do, such as my name and what will happen tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're going to make Aang get a lunchbox key from a waterfall, get your ginormous pet Flopsy, and fight someone. All the while, Katara and Sokka are going to be encased in genamite, which is really just rock candy," I said. "But, though I do know some of the future, my knowledge is limited only to what Aang, Katara, and Sokka do, alongside some friends that they meet up with in the future. I really have no idea what happens to me," I finished, shrugging.

"Interesting. So you really had no idea what I was going to make you do for your challenges?" He said.

"What are you going to make me do?" I asked, beginning to get a little anxious, but trying not to let it show. _He's going to mess with your head. Overanalyzing will do you NO good._

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?" He said, laughing. "But anyways, I have another pressing matter to deal with. When the Winter Solstice comes, and Aang talks to Avatar Roku," _How does he know that kind of shit? I thought I was the only person! _"You are going to get some shocking news. And since it is too long to explain in the short time you will have with Roku, I shall do it now. You may not understand it now, but you will soon. There are special people in your world—people who deserve second chances. You, Karri, were sent here. You will not age, and you will travel a lot. There are other worlds than just yours and this one, Karri. There are other places to go. Other people to meet. But you must not lose hope. And you must know that even if you doubt yourself, there is someone who is watching out for you. That was everything my mentor told me to tell you. Now, off to the chamber," he said, and called for a couple of guards to come and get me.

The only thing I could think of was...What did he just tell me?

**Yet another line break. Or page break. What the heck is this even supposed to be called, anyway?**

"Karri!" I was ambushed by hugs the second I was pushed into the bad/newly refurbished chamber. Everybody was apparently really worried that I was asked to stay behind.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Katara asked, like an older sister.

"I'm fine..." I said. "I just...need some sleep, that's all." I lied. _Yeah, right. Like I was going to get _any_ sleep tonight._

In the middle of the night I woke up from a weird nightmare about flying bananas. I looked around to see myself in a very different room. It wasn't the chamber, no, it was much better. Looking around, I saw rock rings in bunches of different colors!

I stood up and was about to move around to get one, but I looked down. The second I stood up, my feet were encased in rock, leaving me with no way to move. "Again?" I yelled.

I stood there for a second, thinking. "Maybe this is one of those challenges; to get the rings!" I said to myself. Okay, so I'll probably have to, I don't know, bend my way out. But last time I checked, I could only barely fire and airbend. And by barely I mean, the most I can do is shoot flames from my fists and make a small air-blast. Even then, firebending was my unfortunate forte. I had to find some way to…oh crap.

I was going to have to master four elements in the time Aang only has to master three, aren't I?

Well ain't that a big pile of sugar. I stood there for a second and decided that I should probably try to earthbend myself out of the situation. _But that can't be it, _I reasoned with myself. _Considering I'm going to have to learn airbending the hard way, it'll be safer to try and make a little bubble around three rings and bring them to me. One for Katara, one for Sokka, and one for me! _

I nodded and took deep breaths. I opened my eyes and thought of the air shifting around one of the colored rings. I moved my arms in a circular motion, trying to get the wind to create a ball of air in my hands first. I inhaled and exhaled, focusing on the breath, closing my eyes. When I looked down there was a…

Fireball. Shit.

I extinguished the fireball and thought. "I was focusing on breathing, the root of _firebending_," I realized. "Okay. You can do this."

I made the same circular motion with my hands and pictured a ball of wind being created in my hands. In a couple of seconds, I felt a faint breeze, and looking down I had an airball!

"Yes! Now go on," I said quietly. I sent the airball in like a stream to pick up the rings. I pictured a giant tunnel grabbing each of the colored rings and bringing them back to me. I pictured this over and over angain and continued the hand motions, but this time, I actually felt the rings drop into my hands.

"I DID IT!" I yelled, and the rocks around my feet went away. Bumi walked in. "Here you go, three rings!" I said, holding them out in front of me.

"Three?" He asked.

"Two rings for the Water Tribers, and one for me! The red one's mine because I'm special," I said, holding mine up.

"Okay, Aang's going to wake up soon so I need those. You can just eat rock candy and wait until the final trial for him, and then you guys will be out of here. If he succeeds," He added, laughing.

I was brought to a rock room that had a skylight, so it wasn't all green. I put on my rock candy ring and just began eating it. I got really bored after that, even with the delicious candy, so I began to try and airbend some more. I could learn earthbending with Toph; she's a much cooler teacher than I am. Firebending will have to wait for Jeong-Jeong and Zuko, unfortunately. Waterbending will be Pakku and Katara; that'll be the hardest for me, and Airbending will be all though the whole war. I made a small sphere of air again and thought about the episode where Aang made the air scooter. I made it spin really fast, and tried to sit on it like a top, but I fell on my face…hard.

The crystal began creep again, so I ate it some more. I thought about what Bumi had told me, something about needing second chances. I sat there, munching and thinking, when suddenly the room was burst open and a few guards walked in.

"That took less time than I thought it would," I said to the guards. They didn't answer back.

I was led to the giant arena-like room. One of the guards broke off the ring and then they left me there. "Oh no way are you leaving me here!" I yelled. "Get me out of here!"

Just then the rest of the Gaang showed up. "Hey guys!" I yelled, waving.

I heard Bumi talking to Aang. "You get to choose who you get to fight between anyone in the arena," Bumi said.

Aang looked at a buff man with a large knife and a giant earthbender, then he looked at Bumi and I. I widened my eyes and shook my head. "I choose…" Aang said. "Karri."

"Well, if she doesn't fight back, your friends will be trapped in the rock candy," he said. "But, to give her a fighting chance, I'll let you choose who she fights alongside."

He thought for a second and said, "You."

Bumi grinned. "Wrong choice." He showed off his giant muscles and Aang wigged out. Pretty soon we were both fighting Aang and I was mainly dodging and laying low. I didn't attack, only defended from airbending attacks. Bumi yelled over the noise, "If you don't attack soon, firebender, your friends will be trapped!"

I sighed and thought out loud, "I can't firebend, that'll be mean and ugly; I can't waterbend worth shit; I don't know any earthbending, and I can only barely airbend. What the hell should I do?"

I growled in frustration at myself and thought about the air around me, making a blast to hit Aang. I made a pushing movement towards him and he jumped around it, but only barely. "Hey what's the bright idea?" He yelled at me.

"To not get the others trapped in rock for the rest of their lives!" I yelled back at him. I couldn't exactly tell him it was because his old best friend was crazy. I kept trying to shoot air blasts at him, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Bumi earthbent what looked like the while ledge thing, and Aang began trying to make a giant tornado. When King Bumi shot the balcony at him, it ricocheted back at the old man, who made it float in the air. Aang obviously didn't notice it as he ran up to me and threw me over to the wall, and put his staff at Bumi's neck. Bumi smiled, Aang looked up, and it was like he almost wet himself.

"Good job young Avatar, you fight with much fire in your heart," Bumi said, placing the ledge in the ground. We went to where everyone else was, on the balcony on the other side of the arena. "Now I ask you one question."

"That wasn't a part of the deal!" Aang yelled.

"Karri, you can't answer this," he said. I rolled my eyes and used fireblasts to try and propel myself up to the top where everyone else was. I nearly fell off, but Aang helped me back up. "What's the point of tests if you don't learn anything? Here it is. What…is my name?" I facepalmed.

"What is it with old people and drama?" I asked myself.

"I'll give you some time to yourself to think. But hurry…time is running out." And with that, Bumi left.

"His name? How am I supposed to know that?" Aang freaked. He grabbed my shoulders. "He told you not to answer. Do you know?"

"Yes," I said.

"Tell me!" He yelled.

"No."

"Argh!" Aang yelled. "You guys are going to be trapped in there forever!"

"They'll be fine, just think about the challenges," I said, leaning against the edge.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Sokka said.

"No," I said, "Even if he's an earthbender, his name is not Rocky."

"It was a good try Sokka," Katara said, comforting her brother. Then she looked at Aang. "Think about the challenges! What did they teach you?"

"They were all different. Each caused me to think differently than before." He looked up at me. "I know his name."

I smiled. _This kid's going places._

Once we were back in the room, Aang began a little dramatic speech that I sorta tuned out. I smiled though, when I saw Aang hugging Bumi. Then he looked at me and him. "There are hard times ahead. And when those times come, I hope you'll both think like a mad genius!" I smiled a little, but it disappeared when I heard what he said next. "And you, Karri, should tell them what you've learned.

Everyone looked at me and I took a small step back. "I've…learned more airbending?" It ended like a question, and Bumi gave me a look. "I'll tell you the rest later."

Aang shrugged and looked at Bumi. "Now I have a challenge for you."

The challenge ended up being Bumi had to go on a mail cart like we did earlier. This time, though, the Water Tribe siblings and I passed. When we were back on Appa after Aang said goodbye to Bumi, I was about to fall asleep again when Capitan Stupid remembered what I had to tell them. "What was it that Bumi was talking about?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for remembering," I said, casting a glare over to Sokka. "Here's the deal. You know when I had to talk to Bumi?" Everyone nodded. "He told me something kinda weird. It was like… "There are people in your world that deserve second chances," um, "you will not age," and something like, "you will travel past this world," or something. I don't know, I barely remember."

"Creepy," Katara said.

"Yeah. Now," I stretched. "I'm gonna go to sleep. See you guys when I wake up." I curled up on the side of Appa's saddle and went to sleep.

**Okay, I know all of you hate me. I KNOW this took me forever to write. This chapter just did NOT want to be written, so I apologize. I also have been thinking about writing some other fanfictions, so please give me time! Um, I have also changed the plot just a bit, but it will be explained later in the episode with Roku. Kay please review and be patient!**


End file.
